Frozen Heart
by Jaffa Amazing Cakes
Summary: Jack spreads winter but another Spirit gets angry and ends up freezing Jack's heart. Only a act of true love can thaw a Frozen Heart but can the Guardians provide that love?


It all started with a fight, one with another Winter Spirit who liked to call himself John Flakes. In return he hit me with my own element and it ended up freezing my heart, only a act of true love can thaw. It all began here:

_I was flying around Sweden making it snow, freezing lakes and bringing fun. All the things I do best until I felt a cold shiver go down my back._

_"Frost, what do you think you're doing? You know I always take this half of the world to bring Winter while you do the other, it could end badly for you" Says a cold-hearted voice._

_"We're both bringing Winter so what's the point in taking shares? We can just take turns doing it each year" I reply. Why does he have to be so arguative about it?_

_"I told you Frost that people enjoy my snow better than yours, mine is pure and you'res is sharp and dangerous. No wonder why people die at the hands of Jack Frost's snow." I could tell he was getting annoyed with me but over a stupid reason._

_"Our snow is the same because we're in the SAME element. People can die at the hands of both of us, not just one"_

_"You know what Frost? I'm fed up with the attitude you always give, time for pay-back." As I was about to reply I see a wave of frost coming my way hitting my chest before I can move._

_"Only a act of true love can thaw your heart but no one even cares about you so you will freeze to death."_

And that's what happened, that's why I'm on my knees in the snow stuggling to breath due to another Winter Spirit who only cares about himself and loves to see others stuffer.

My vision clears just as John Flakes flys away. What did he mean by "a act of true love can thaw your heart"? Am I dying or am I just having after-affects of being shot by frost?

I get on-to my feet and look up to the sky to see the Northern Lights being lit, must be another monthly meeting.

I fly to the place I call home, the North Pole which takes about 10 minutes at the most. With the wind by my side, I know I can trust her to take me places I desire.

I fly into a open window to see the faces of the other Guardians.

"Nice of you to show up Frostbite" says a Australian Easter Bunny. _Kangaroo._

"Yo kangaroo" I reply with a smirk.

"What did you just call me? I thought you was over that name"

"Says you who calls me Frostbite"

"Boys, I do not call us to have monthly meetings to hear you two argue. Sandy, how's it been going with you, no nightmares?" Sandy replies with a few sand images.

"That's good, Tooth?"

"It's being going wonderfully at the Tooth Palace, Anastasija lost her first tooth and it was so shine-y. Do you guys want to..." Tooth was cut of by Bunny rudely.

"It's okay Tooth, we don't have to see"

"Jack, you're next" says North.

"Everything has been fine execpt a little fight I got into earlier with John Flakes" I say

"Since when are you not arguing with people. Guess that leaves me which has been fine at the Warren" says Bunny.

He continues to talk when I feel a shiver go down my back, wait... I'm not supposed to be cold... I look at my hands and see them starting to frost over_._

_"_Gu-yss..." I say out of fear and coldness.

"What's so important for you to interrupt..." Bunny looks over to me and shares my fear. "Jack what happened to your face?" Bunny walks over to take a look at my hands. The rest of the Guardians come over to.

"I've only seen this once to a girl around Jack's age and her sister's love thawed her when she was frozen solid" North states with fear in his voice "When John and you were fighting, did he hit you with his frost?"

I nod in reply. "He said-d som-ething about... "_a act of true love can thaw"_ then he..he said some harm-ful thin-g-gs" I shiver.

"What type of things?" Askes Tooth.

"_no one even cares about you _he tells me" I let out a cough before I continue "He left before I could recover from the hit"

"He's obviously lying because we care about you Jack, don't listen to him" Bunny says before hugging me, the others join in. "Don't ever believe what others say because none of it is true!" Bunny continues.

My heart feels warm since after it got frozen. I look at my hands to see the frost melting. "Guys, my hands..."

They all look at my hands to see them un-frosting. "Your love for me thawed my heart. John Flakes can shove his words down his throat because the only people I need is you lot" I say with tears leaking from my eyes.

* * *

**You guys are awesome if you got my Frozen reference (The film) I thought about writing this when I was thinking about the film...Btw DID ANY OF YOU SEE THE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 TRAILER? I SCREAMED WHEN I SAW IT.**

**Btw guys, if you want me to do a certain story theme, tell me :D I'd be happy to do it if I can. The themes can be anything e.g. Mpreg, JackXBunny/Tooth/Pitch, Hurt ect... Gives me something to write about I guess :P**


End file.
